


Eyes Forward

by Aerowax26



Series: The Arsonist's Guide to Good Manners [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate use of a potted plant, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Biting, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerowax26/pseuds/Aerowax26
Summary: It's a been almost a month since Gladio got some alone time with Ignis.  With the boys off to the arcade for the afternoon, Gladio plans to make good use of their absence.  But a wide-eyed someone who shouldn't be there is watching, and Gladio finds that... intriguing. Might as well put on a show.Kink week day 3, prompt fill "watching and being watched" with a just a pinch of "desperate arousal."





	Eyes Forward

 

 

  
It's been three weeks and four days. Almost a whole month. Time has gotten away from them, between their respective duties, and time _alone_ is in short supply.

Gladio wants to shove Noctis out the door of his own apartment and tell him not to come back until dawn so he can have Ignis all to himself. It's a risk, letting the wayward Prince wander the city in the company of a commoner and without either his Hand or his Shield, but he won't be as unsupervised as he thinks he is. Someone's been assigned. 

Still, Noctis has been in the goddamned bathroom fixing his hair for _forty-five fucking minutes_ now, and Gladio wants him gone.

Just a few hours alone with his boyfriend. That's all Gladio needs. Is that too much to ask?

Noctis finally emerges from his bedroom, his hair gelled to infinity, dressed down in jeans, a hat, and trainers, the keys to his new sports car in hand. Ignis frowns and wipes his palms on his flour-soiled apron.

“So what's the plan, Noct?” Ignis asks.

Gladio stops chopping peppers for Iggy's new recipe and stares over the pass-through. Noctis rolls his eyes, ever the surly teen.

“Call you if anything happens.”

“And?”

“Nothing's going to happen.”

“Be sure to put on your seat belt.”

“I will, Ignis.”

“Don't placate me.”

“Can I go now?”

If Gladio didn't know better, he'd think Iggy's trying to hold Noctis up. As if he hasn't felt the lack of physical contact between them these last few torturous weeks. As if he's not aching to fuck like a pair of jackrabbits the second Noctis walks out that door.

But Gladio _does_ know better. Iggy's as keyed up as he is, and just as desperate. He's just better at hiding it.

“Where will you be if we need to find you?"

“Arcade. With Prompto. Where else?” Noctis says. He breezes past the kitchen table to the door, finally ready to be on his way. “Don't wait up.”

“You'll be back by sundown,” Gladio chimes in. He'd love to have the whole night alone, but they can't have the sole heir to the throne gallivanting around the city unattended after dark. Especially since Noct is not exactly the world's best driver. “Not a second later.”

Noctis turns cool eyes on him, his stare a challenge.

“Or, we could supervise this little date instead,” Ignis says. Gladio holds back a smile at Noct's grimace. “You are eighteen, however, perhaps you're not ready to act the responsible adult?”

“It's not a date,” Noctis says. “Back by sundown. See ya.”

Then he's gone and they're alone for the first time in weeks.

 _Finally_.

Gladio dumps the peppers into the pot Ignis is stirring, but he reaches over and turns the burner off, removes the spoon from Ignis' hand, and wraps his arms around Ignis' middle from behind. He brushes his lips over a sensitive spot behind Iggy's ear, one he knows from experience will get him going faster than Gladio can say “ _Fuck me_.”

It works. He feels Iggy's shudder, hears the soft gasp, and he lets a hand dip down until it reaches Iggy's belt.

“What the devil are you doing?” Ignis asks. “The sauce isn't finished.”

“Fuck the sauce,” Gladio purrs in his ear. “Only thing I'm hungry for is you.”

Ignis' turns around, his stare is cold and unmoved. Gladio might suspect he'd just earned himself a smack upside the head with Iggy's favorite spoon, if not for the tell-tale sign of his arousal pressed against Gladio's thigh.

Gladio pulls the tie on Iggy's apron, lifts it away, and tosses it on the counter to his left. Ignis remains steady, unflappable, and that's a challenge Gladio _does_ accept. There's nothing in the world more enjoyable to Gladio than making Ignis Scientia lose his cool. Iggy knows it too. He knows Gladio gets off on winding him up, and the longer Ignis holds out, the hotter it is.

The smug, beautiful bastard.

He kisses the apex of Iggy's jaw and it earns him a sigh. He smiles against the beginnings of five-o-clock shadow and launches a full-on assault designed to bring Ignis to his knees. It's only a matter of time before he surrenders.

Gladio's mouth moves over sensitive skin, slowly, deliberately dragging his tongue across the most sensitive places until he can feel Ignis' racing pulse against his lips.

It's been almost a whole month and Gladio can scarcely wait. He crushes his mouth to Iggy's, an arm looped around that narrow waist and a hand locked around the back of his neck. His fingers twine through short strands of hair that are softer than they look, as Iggy's hands make fists in Gladio's muscle shirt.

Without warning, Iggy breaks contact and pushes away, standing in the middle of the kitchen like he's not sure where he is.

“We shouldn't do this here.”

“Could always break in Noct's bed,” Gladio says. “Gods know, he's not going to.”

Iggy's expression turns dubious.

“Absolutely not.”

“The couch?”

“Fine,” Ignis says.

Ignis isn't concerned about the food or the kitchen. He's just trying to get control of the situation, of himself, even though it's a battle he'll lose in the end. And damn if Gladio's not looking forward to that.

On his way to the living room, Gladio grabs his bag and retrieves a condom and a bottle of lube he keeps there, just in case a moment like this presents itself. He's glad now for his foresight. He's willing to bet the condoms he gave Noctis two years ago sit untouched and expired under the bathroom sink. Probably not a drop of lube to be found in the entire place.  

They make it as far as the dining room table. Ignis stops, removes his glasses and sets them aside, then deliberately unbuttons his shirt.

 _Slowly_.

A button at a time.

His eyes never leave Gladio's face, but Gladio is enthralled, watching the slow progress of Iggy's steady hand moving down the length of his torso until the shirt gapes open to reveal a sliver of skin.

“Goddamned tease,” Gladio accuses him.

Ignis' smirk is the end of his own self control. He moves forward and all but shoves Ignis onto the table. The bottle of lube and the condom skitter across the glass top and Gladio claims Iggy's mouth again. He yanks the shirt down Ignis' arms, over his wrists and considers using it as a restraint, but he wants Iggy to touch him. He wants Iggy's hands in his hair, on his face, his back – _everywhere_.

The shirt is tossed aside. Pants and underwear join it a minute later and Gladio goes to his knees, kisses his way up the inside of a muscular thigh and grasps the base of Iggy's cock. He brings his lips to it, not quite touching but close enough Iggy can feel his breath.

“And you have the audacity to call me a tease?” Ignis murmurs.

Fingers comb through Gladio's hair and wrap around strands at the crown. And Iggy pulls. _Hard_.

Gladio likes that. He likes a little pain with his pleasure, but if Iggy's still using big words, Gladio's not trying hard enough.

There's a distinct quiver in the muscles of Iggy's abdomen, and he makes a sound that's not quite a whimper as Gladio licks at precum and lightly swirls his tongue around the head of Iggy's stiff cock.

Gladio planned to return the favor, to tease until Ignis begs for it, but Iggy's low moan is so incredibly desperate, and Gladio is already so worked up, he decides to indulge him.

There's a soft click from somewhere across the room but Gladio ignores it as he takes Ignis into his mouth. He cups Iggy's balls in his palm and with his index finger, begins to massage his anus. Iggy's hands are petting his hair now, one leg thrown over Gladio's shoulder, the other curled around his back.

Gladio has him exactly where he wants him.  He slips the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle and feels it contract, then open for him.

Ignis curses him again, and Gladio laughs with his mouth full. That earns him a gasp and another harder tug of his hair.

Across the room, something moves and Gladio freezes. A pair of shoes, shoes that _aren't_ Noct's. Jeans too light a wash and too  full of holes to belong to Noctis.

Someone is here.

Gladio stops and begins to stroke Ignis' cock and peers over the edge of the table. Just for a second. He doesn't want Ignis to know they're being watched.

Blond hair. Wide blue-violet eyes. A hand pressed over his mouth. Entire face flushed red.

 _Prompto_.

_You little shit._

Gladio should tell him to get the hell out, ask him what he thinks he's doing here, alone in Noct's apartment. He doesn't know how long Prompto's been here, but there's something about being watched that gets his blood pumping.  

Maybe he should put on a show. Scandalize the boy. Prompto could stand to learn a thing or two that doesn't come from watching porn.

Gladio's not shy. Not about sex or about his body. Iggy is. He'd die of embarrassment if he knew Prompto was here.

That doesn't stop him from wanting to teach Prompto a lesson.

If Prompto was smart, he'd take off and never mention this to anyone, but he only ducks behind a potted palm and peers through the fronds, a hand still pressed to his lips like he's trying not to scream. Fine. Let him watch.

He smiles and lifts a finger to his lips.  

_Hope you're taking notes, kid._

And so, Gladio grins at Prompto, applies a drop of lube to his fingertip and resumes his mission to make one Ignis Scientia unravel.

 

 

 

“Damn it,” Noctis says and pats his pockets. “Forgot my wallet.”

They stand beside Noct's new car, a hell of a thing to get as a gift, but Prompto supposes it's only fitting the Prince of Lucis drive something flashy and expensive. It wouldn't do for him to drive around in one of the Crownsguard fleet vehicles, even if those are pretty damn nice too. Nicer than anything Prompto can afford, or will probably ever be able to afford.

He's not jealous. He's lucky to have what he has. And lucky to be allowed to ride around town in a car like that. Even if it isn't his.

Noctis hands him his key card. Why it's not in his wallet, Prompto can only guess. Noct isn't great about keeping track of things. Not even important things.

“Mind running upstairs while I bring the car around?” Noctis asks. “It's on the table.”

“Sure thing, buddy,” Prompto says. “Back in a jiffy.”

He dashes to the adjacent door that leads back into the building and rides the elevator up to Noct's floor. Swipes the key card at the door and steps inside.

Prompto expects to see Iggy and Gladio in the kitchen, bickering about politics over whatever delicious thing Iggy's making in there, but they aren't. The kitchen is empty. Something's still steaming on the stove. It's too quiet.

He moves further into the apartment and hears a low groan.

His first thought is that someone got hurt. Maybe Ignis cut or burned himself. He opens his mouth to call out, but then:

“And you have the audacity to call me a tease?”

Prompto creeps forward on light feet, not sure what's going on but compelled to find out. He steps around the far side of the pass-through and stops dead in his tracks.

He's not sure what he's seeing for almost a minute. There's too much bare skin.  

His brain starts to misfire as his eyes drift over Ignis' lean, muscular back and legs, a shirtless Gladio between his knees.

_What the hell?_

Then, Gladio's head begins to bob, his lips wrapped around -

Oh gods.

_Oh gods!_

Those two words repeat inside his head, over and over and over until they all run together and drown out every coherent thought.

But there's a disturbing amount of curiosity in him, a bit of lust building in his groin, a throb in his rapidly swelling dick as his brain finally figures out what he's witnessing here.

Iggy and Gladio?  Should he laugh or scream?

Iggy, he had pegged from the start, but Gladio is a surprise. The way the guy flirts with the ladies, Prompto figured he was straight as they came.

Clearly not so much.

The idea of them together makes sense, yet it's hard to picture, even with way too much evidence right in front of him.

He should turn around and leave. Let them have their fun, but Prompto can't seem to tear his eyes away from the sight of Gladio _blowing_ Ignis.   

It can't be their first time. It's pretty damn obvious Gladio knows exactly what he's doing. 

Prompto takes a second to imagine what that feels like.  

When Gladio catches him watching, he expects to get yelled at or to be forcibly removed, but there's a glimmer in Gladio's eye. He stops what he's doing to Ignis, lifts a finger to his lips and grins.

Prompto darts behind a potted palm tree and clamps a hand over his mouth again.  He doesn't dare breathe.

It's stupid. Gladio knows he's there, and it won't hide him from anything, but he takes refuge behind the fronds and peeks out, unable to tear his eyes away.

Gladio's really going at it, his lips wrapped around Ignis' dick, his cheeks concave, making sucking sounds, and Iggy's gasping and moaning and squirming– _gods_. It's like watching porn but better.

Every now and then, Gladio's eyes flick back to him, like he's making sure Prompto is still watching.

_He wants me to see this?  Why?_

If he didn't, Prompto would have been gone five minutes ago. Should have left in his own.  

“If you keep that up, I'm going to come,” Ignis says breathlessly. His fingers grip strands of Gladio's hair and pull.  "Is that what you want?"

Gladio stops sucking but his hand is still between Iggy's legs, and Iggy pants in time with the motion of Gladio's thrusting fingers, his chin tips toward the ceiling. Prompto peers around a palm frond for a better view.

What's he doing?

 _Oh_.

Oh _shit_.

“Will you finish me off if you do?” Gladio asks.

“No,” Ignis breathes. “You deserve to suffer.”

Gladio bites the inside of Ignis thigh and grabs hold of his dick again. His tongue flicks out and licks. Ignis gasps and Prompto's dick throbs inside his pants. 

Shit.  

“Take that back or I'll just tease you until Noct comes home.”

“I don't want you to tease me,” Ignis says. “I want you to fuck me.”

Prompto's never heard Ignis talk that way, never once heard him drop an f-bomb, but his words go straight to Prompto's groin and he bites down on his lip to keep a gasp of his own from spilling out and alerting Ignis to his presence. Bad enough Gladio knows he's here and doesn't care. He doesn't need Ignis to know, too. He doesn't need both of them to know he's a perv.

Gladio rises to his feet and tosses a condom onto Ignis' chest. He unzips his pants to release a dick as thick as Prompto's wrist.  Prompto doesn't know if he should be horrified or jealous. 

“If you insist,” Gladio says. “Do the honors?”

Prompto can't see what's going on, but there's a crackle of wrapper and the snap of latex that spare him the need to have a visual. He can picture it well enough on his own.

_I should really get out of here._

But he doesn't.

Prompto unzips his fly and takes himself in hand as Gladio does the same. He's so very turned on.  Ashamed that he can't look away, but gods... He can't help himself.  

Gladio's eyes are on Iggy, a hand laid along Iggy's jaw, a thumb caressing cheekbone. For a second, he imagines himself and Noctis in their place. 

What would he do if Noctis ever touched him like that?

He'd go to pieces is what he'd do. He'd love every second of it.

Shit.

It only then dawns on him. That weird, fluttery feeling he gets in his chest when he's around Noctis is more than just gratitude that Noctis is his friend.

He wants this.

 _Shit_.

He wants it _bad_.

Gladio's kissing Ignis. Gently. Sweetly. It's so loving, Prompto can barely comprehend what it's like to have someone kiss him that way. Not the sloppy making out behind the gym with anyone who will kiss him back, guy or girl, but with real tenderness.

_Would Noct kiss me like that? Like he loves me?_

Prompto's too much of a chickenshit to find out.

On the table, Ignis moans against Gladio's lips as Gladio presses closer and starts to rock slowly into him. Prompto's got a clear view.  Every thrust goes a little deeper.

Iggy grits his teeth and digs his fingers into the back of Gladio's hips. He groans as Gladio lays him back on the tabletop, spread out like Sunday dinner, and hooks his thick arms under Iggy's knees.  He's thrusting in earnest now and Iggy's getting loud. 

Mesmerized, Prompto runs his hand down the length of his own dick and back up. He shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be getting off watching people he considers friends getting off, but he is, and it feels too good to stop.

Gods, he's never been this ashamed and turned on at the same time.

 _Leave, you idiot_.

Still, he doesn't.

Gladio begins to rail into Ignis and Prompto mirrors their pace. Ignis' moans only fuel the fire.

Every so often, Gladio finds him still hiding behind the palm and grins. Prompto can't hide the motion of his hand pumping his dick, and he doesn't try.  Gladio knows what Prompto is doing and he's _enjoying_ it.

_You filthy pervert._

_Wait._ I'm _the filthy pervert._

Prompto can feel himself building to climax. It's close. So close, but Gladio is too. Prompto can tell just by the way he seems to be coming undone. His breathing grows uneven, his thrusts harder, and his lips desperately seek contact with whatever part of Ignis they can reach. Fingers lace together, they're looking at one another, moving in sync.

“Fuck,” Gladio says thickly, and then he's kissing Ignis hard, his hands buried in his hair, his shoulders and arms slick with perspiration. “I'm gonna come.”

_Me too, buddy._

And Prompto does. He comes hard, shooting four ropes of come into the dirt of the potted palm.  He has a vague concern about what it might do to the plant, then succumbs to that delicious, shuddery aftermath of climax.

He opens his eyes in time to see Ignis stroking himself as Gladio's mouth savages his neck.  Sees Iggy's cock jump in his hand and he gives a sharp cry as he comes too.

Iggy's face in that moment of ecstasy is photo-worthy, beautiful, but Prompto doesn't dare take a picture. They would murder him, even if it was for the sake of art.

“Come here, Iggy,” Gladio murmurs and drags Ignis into his arms, his smile placid and satisfied. "Come here."

Prompto about to leave for real when Ignis' face turns toward him. Prompto ducks lower and holds his breath.

“Prompto?” Ignis calls. “There's no sense in hiding any longer. You've seen all there is to see.”

“Son of a bitch,” Prompto says. He's sure he's going to die of embarrassment next to the palm tree he's just violated.

"I'm sure Noct is wondering where you are. Run along now.  The show's over.”

Mortified, Prompto dashes to the door, flings it open and darts into the hall.

Gladio's laughter follows him all the way to the elevator.

Outside, Noct's car is idling a few spaces down. Prompto throws himself into the passenger seat and he stares straight ahead at the car in front of them, still basking the the heady surge of chemicals in his blood, but also traumatized beyond belief.

“You find it?” Noct asks.

“Find what?”

“My wallet?”

“Oh. Yeah,” Prompto says. He's forgotten all about why he went upstairs in the first place. “Wasn't there.”

“What?”

Noctis is looking at him like he's a big fat liar, but what's he supposed to say?

_Dude, I just caught your Shield banging your Advisor on the kitchen table and it was so hot, I jerked off while they did it. Sorry about your palm tree, buddy._

Just thinking about that makes him blush all over again.

“Dude, I've got cash. Let's just go.”

He knows two things for sure as Noctis pulls away from the curb.

He'll never set foot in Noct's apartment again without thinking about what he witnessed and did there. And he won't be able to look either Gladio or Ignis in the eye for a long, _long_ time.

At least now he sort of knows what he's supposed to do should Noctis ever give him the time of day.

Right.

Like that's ever going to happen.

 

 

Gladio doesn't stop laughing for a few minutes. Ignis wears a funny smirk and buries a soft chuckle in Gladio's chest. He's not angry or embarrassed like Gladio expected. Seems pretty amused, all things considered.

“How long did you know he was there?” Gladio asks, once his laughter dies away.

“Longer than you,” Ignis says.

“And you didn't say anything?”

“I wanted to see how you'd react,” Ignis says. “Imagine my surprise when you seemed to enjoy it.”

Gladio drops his face into Ignis' ruined, sweat-damp hair and smiles.

“It was kinda hot.”

“Indeed.”

"Explains all the noise you were making," Gladio says with a soft laugh.  "Never figured you for one to show off."

Iggy's hands rest on his hips and he nips at Gladio's neck.  A promise of more.  They still have time.  

"Maybe next time we can ask him to join in," Gladio teases.  

"I don't like to share," Ignis says.  Bites harder. "We don't get enough time to ourselves as it is."

"Need to fix that," Gladio says. “Think he'll tell Noct?”

“Do you care if he does?”

“Not really," Gladio says.  "He'll find out eventually."

Gladio brushes his fingers over Ignis' mouth, and Gods does he love the shape of his lips, how good they feel against his, and he wants more.

Gods.

He'll _always_ want more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Saintalmasy for the last minute 1am beta read (I'm neurotic and lack confidence in my ability to smut). This didn't turn out quite the way I planned (way fucking hotter in my head) but I still like it well enough. This is my first "smut purely for the sake of smut" fic. Hope you found it up to par. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
